1. Field of the Invention
The present investigation generally relates to shoe constructions and, more particularly, to a welted shoe construction and a method of making same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of a walking shoe, it is known to hand- or machine-stitch a welt, i.e., a strip of leather or other material, between the outsole and the shoe upper, typically to resist the entry of water into the shoe. In one popular welted shoe construction known as the Goodyear welt, an insole is formed with an upstanding wall or rib which is positioned several millimeters inwardly from the outer edge of the insole. During lasting, i.e., the stage in the shoe manufacture where the upper takes its final shape and is fastened to the insole, the upper and any optional linings are secured to this rib. The welt is then sewn to this rib. After the welt has been combined with the shoe upper, an outsole is then stitched to the welt, thereby attaching the outsole to the upper via the welt.
Although generally satisfactory for its intended purpose, the Goodyear welt, as well as other welted shoe constructions, are labor-intensive and costly to manufacture due primarily to the number of handling steps during the lasting process. Simplifying and reducing the cost of manufacture of well-made, water-resistant walking shoes are desirable goals in the field of footwear manufacturing.